The Perfect Ending
by death2society
Summary: Death had to be one of two things: the complete annihilation of the soul, or a migration to something else. It was Matthew's choice to decide which he would do. Who knew Purgatory could be so awful?  Rated Teen, but may go up. Rated for groping habits.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Kain here, presenting you with an original by me. This was inspired by _The __Perfect Ending _by Straylight Run, so give them a listen when you can. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy. Updates will come soon, well sooner than the other stories. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's why they created fan fiction.**

**Warnings: Tripping out, blood, and the word: fuck. Right there.**

**Lyrics for the chapter:**

_And it's that sort of thing  
>That makes you think too much<br>It's that sort of thing  
>That makes you lose your objectivity.<br>__  
>So, if you made it<br>Just be glad that you did  
>and stay there<br>If you ever feel loved or needed  
>Remember that you're one of the lucky ones<br>And if it's over  
>Just remember what I told you<br>It was bound to happen  
>So, just keep moving on<br>There's no perfect endings  
>No perfect endings<em>

**Chapter One**

It was raining. That was the only thing that registered in Matthew William's head. He looked past the walls and questioning doctor out towards the rain. The rain washed over him, even if he was confined inside. The rhythm relieved him and his shoulders slumped. It reminded him of happier days, before this mess started. He let out a deep breath and stared out the window, refusing to meet the psychologist's eyes. He was going to wait this out instead. It would only be so long until the man got sick of him, like everyone else. Matthew wouldn't blame him either. It always ended up like that. But the rain never discriminated against anyone. It washed away all the evil thoughts. He let out another deep breath and focused on the world outside this small place.

"Matthew, you need to talk."

Silence.

"I can't help you if you aren't willing to help yourself."

Silence. Matthew had heard it all before. That's why he was sent to this man, an obvious amateur.

The man stood up and walked toward the window. "What do you think about when you look at the rain?" he asked.

Matthew frowned. Why would he ask that? There was no point to it. Matthew remained silent as he mused over that thought.

The psychologist turned to him. "Do you want to know what I think?" Matthew didn't have to respond to get  
>an answer out of him. "I think about being cleansed. I think that the rain erases all the mistakes from your past and makes you clean from them, more or less. Do you think that is accurate?"<p>

Matthew only dug his nails deeper into his skin.

The psychologist sighed. "I'm going to give you a buddy around here, so you don't get lost. His name is Gilbert. You both will meet in my office tomorrow morning after breakfast. I will get you both new schedules since these ones are obviously are not working out."

Silence.

The psychologist did not look surprised by this. He expected it by now. "Send in the next person on your way out," he said with a wave. Matthew gave the most subtle nod and left.

Room BC-06 was not the most pleasant room to be in. Matthew figured that out after a week of living there. It wasn't hard to notice either, since there was always some kind of bickering coming from there. Whoever thought that putting Alfred and Arthur in the same room was a good idea should obviously be shot. The patients in this dorm needed as little stimulation as possible.

Matthew heard the cursing from outside the ward. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He debated on whether his presence would be noticed or not. He knew from past experiences that week that he would be eventually pulled into the fight if he was noticed; and if not, then he would risk getting a book (or worse because there was always worse) thrown out at his head. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He would rather take his chances with the patrolling nurses. They at least had some thought of mercy.

The blonde left the ward and chose to slip out of the hospital. It was still raining, but hell, he was eager to escape. Matthew slipped past the front doors, a perk of being invisible, and stood where all the smokers went to. He could feel a sort of calm come over him when he did. One step, and he could actually touch the rain. He did and smiled to himself. This was a reminder of a happier day, the day he went to the fair with his mother. The rain always brought brighter things to his life.

He looked at the gates and found them without guards. Matthew lit up. They probably couldn't handle the rain. That made him a bit smug, until he realized he could escape. He could step out right now and no one would suspect a thing, well until tomorrow when Dr. Kuma-something-or-another wanted to see him. Then he would be remembered and long gone. His roommates wouldn't bother looking for him; they'd probably be glad that there was an extra bed.

Matthew frowned at the thought. It was strange, to not be important. He was the invisible boy, something he disliked with a passion. Even if it was easy to get by guards and nurses, it still hurt that he could be so forgettable. He didn't particularly like being this way. He wanted to be memorable and important, like Alfred. He doubted anyone would forget him. Matthew let out a chuckle. It was hard to believe they were cousins when they were complete polar opposites.

"Hey you, get out of the rain right now! You'll catch your death out there!"

Matthew jumped and turned around, his eyes desperate on escape. His heart slowed when he saw that the nurse was Elizaveta, one of the most terrifying nurses in the hospital. She thought he was cute though, so he was safe.

"Matthew, what are you doing out there? You weren't thinking of escaping, were you?" Elizaveta glared at him but softened when she heard the loud screaming coming from his ward. "Come on Matthew. I'll settle things with Arthur and Alfred."

He let out a heavy sigh and dragged himself down the hallway, following Elizaveta as she screamed at his two dormmates that if they didn't shut the fuck up she would use her pan to chop off their vital regions. Matthew watched in amazement as the two boys slowly paled and settled their differences. He almost laughed. Having Elizaveta on his side surely made it better for him. He didn't let a smile pass his lips though, no matter how tempting it was. He sat on his bed and stared at the wall, thinking of nothing at all. That was sad for him, how blank his life had become. Still, if he thought of nothing, then he would not dream. And dreams were meant to become nightmares, simple as that.

"Hey, you going to dinner with us?"

_Is something wrong?_

"Hey, Mattie are you there?"

_Do you not like me anymore?_

"He's burning up."

_I'll miss you._

"Go get a nurse Al! I'll watch him here."

Will we end up in Hell together?

"Hey, stop bloody hitting me!"

_I hope so._

"Goddammit! Someone get the tranquilizers!"

_Die soon, so we can be together again._

"He won't stop kicking!"

Matthew's breath stopped. Everything moved around him in slow motion. Something pushed down on his chest, making it harder for him to pull in the next breath. The pressure grew as the voices became louder. He wasn't able to pull in that last breath. His lungs burned and his head spun. The voices around him all grew silent, but he could see their mouths moving.

A curious thought ran through his head. He wondered if that meant that he was dead. That would be interesting. He wondered if this was one of those near-death experiences where he was supposed to see a light and hear a big booming voice tell him to stay alive. If there was, he was obviously being ignored by it. Matthew didn't mind though. It was more interesting to watch the people around him than go wherever he was supposed to go.

A tremor ran through his body and he gasped. He could see the people around him looking over him, but his eyes couldn't focus on them. It was the doctor standing over him. No, he wasn't a doctor. But those eyes were glaring into his, and he shuddered. They were the same as on that night, cold and unrelenting. Red ruby eyes, just like blood.

_"Gute Nacht, Birdie."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello~ I have been actually editing this for a while, so I am not a lazy no good person. I hope there are no hiatuses between now and the next chapter. Luckily summer is coming up soon, so I can have regular updates. I really need to get my own laptop. To those who do not know, Mei is Taiwan, and she is one of my favorite characters. My sister wants to dress up like her actually since she has her looks. I think she looks more like Vietnam, but to each his own. I am currently Spain in my group. Because I'm the boss, punks. You may see a side story on him and Lovino later on. **

**Thank you, ForeverKnight, for your review. I'm sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, but it makes for a better story right? I'm glad this caught your attention though.**

**Anyway the song for this chapter is one I have recently found, _Passive _by A Perfect Circle.**

**Disclaimer: According to Wikipedia, I own nothing. Thank goodness I can change this. **

**Warnings: That strange little voice, a forgetful doctor, maple syrup, and too much awesomeness for you to handle.**

**Lyrics for the chapter:**

_Leaning over you here  
><em>_Cold and catatonic  
><em>_I catch a brief reflection  
><em>_Of what you could and might have been  
>It's your right and your ability<br>To become_

_My perfect enemy._

**Chapter Two**

_You said we'd die together._

_ You lied._

Matthew shot up from the bed and stared wildly around him. He could hear his heavy pants echo around the room, and he tried to calm his racing heart. He put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from hyperventilating. He could still feel those red eyes on him, accusing him. He grabbed the thin blankets and pulled them over him. He hid from the imaginary eyes piercing through him, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Sir, you cannot go in there!"

The door slammed open and Dr. Kuma-something-or-another came in, ignoring the nurse. He walked to the bed and pulled off the blankets to reveal a shivering Canadian. The cold black eyes recognized him and then turned toward the nurse.

"Mei, you don't need to worry about Matthew. That's why he's in this institution, right?" the doctor said.

Nurse Mei nodded slowly and then bowed. "I'll let you take him, Dr. Kumajiro," she muttered, "but Elizaveta won't like it."

Dr. Kumajiro (Matthew stored that for further memory) laughed. "Tell her she can see him later. Right now it's time for his classes and I wouldn't _dare _to take that away from him."

Matthew watched Nurse Mei walk out the room and turned his attention to Dr. Kumajiro. He didn't move from his spot and curiously watched as the doctor moved to sit across from him.

"Now, Matthew," he said, pulling out a notebook, "I want you to tell me what you remember about last night."

Matthew remained silent. If he told him, he would only be labeled as crazy and then be forced to take more pills and talk to strangers who don't really give a care. Hell, this doctor barely remembered who he was this past week. He was certain that if he didn't have that notebook, Matthew would be a shadow in this institution.

The doctor let out a sigh. "Could you tell me about your mother then? Did something remind you of her to trigger the attack?" he asked.

A shiver ran down Matthew's spine. That woman…why would she be important? He clenched his jaw and stared down at the ground. He hadn't thought about her in years, and now her memory only made him angry. He doubt that his attack had anything to do with that woman.

"I do not want to speak about her," Matthew muttered. He could tell that he hadn't spoken in a while. His voice was dry and his lips were cracked. He licked his lips unconsciously and looked down at the ground.

Dr. Kumajiro stared at him with wide eyes, but surprise was wiped off his face in an instant. He pushed up his glasses and scribbled something down in his notebook. He rubbed the top of his fluffy _(almost like a polar bear's fur) _hair. Matthew hid a smile behind his hand. Dr. Kuma- -er he forgot his name again- gave him the lazy eye and nodded. "Can you tell me anything about the attack then? Like who was in it?" he asked instead.

Matthew chewed on his lip and did not notice when he tasted blood. He shook his head and did not meet the doctor's eyes.

Dr. Starts-with-a-K sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I cannot help you if you don't talk to me, Matthew," he said. "I really shouldn't even let you out of this room because of that, but you need some kind of push out in the world. So you will be following Gilbert today and going to classes that way. Is that understood?"

Matthew zoned out a while ago and didn't answer him. Dr. Kindle-I-think stood up and collected his notebook with him. "Your first class is group sharing. You have about two minutes to get there on time. Bonne journee."

The door slammed behind him and Matthew slowly grew awareness to what was around him. He let out a sigh and stopped fidgeting with his hoodie's sleeve. He pulled the blanket around him and hid in its warmth. He didn't feel like going to group therapy or meeting his new "buddy". He snorted at the thought. That was a stupid idea. Didn't they figure that out when they put Ludwig Beilschmidt and Lovino Vargas together? He was almost certain that they got rid of that idea after Lovino smashed everything in the wing in a rage. Matthew almost giggled. He was glad he was invisible that time. He got to see the nurses, mainly Elizaveta, throw a fit and detain Lovino for a week. That was really entertaining. But then again, Lovino did destroy all of his books. That ticked him off for a bit.

Matthew let out a yawn and closed his eyes. He'd meet "Gilbert" tomorrow. He would need his rest for then.

~.~

"Dude, what the fuck? You skipped out on class with the awesome me! What the fuck, man?"

Matthew was certain that if he did not get any sleep soon, he would send someone into a coma. He normally would have opted for Alfred or that pervert, Francis, but the guy yacking in his ear would do.

He buried himself into the covers even more until he was almost completely gone. He wanted to go back to being invisible. Hell, he didn't know how this kid even found him. He was sure that the nurses thought he was in his classes and nowhere else. Matthew felt a pain in his neck and stopped thinking about it. He couldn't change anything about it, so he needed to deal with it. He let out a sigh and attempted to bury himself again. He was certain he could be invisible with just enough covers.

"Oi, Birdie, get your ass up! Dr. Kumajiro's going to kick my ass if you don't show up in his class."

Matthew's eye twitched. Who the hell did this guy think he was, trying to pull the blankets off him? He didn't want to get up, wasn't that obvious? He sneered when he saw a pair of pale hands creep under the blankets. He bit a finger and smirked. That should show him.

"Gibert" shrieked and Matthew giggled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking bit me, the awesome me! I'll fucking kill you for that!" he yelled. He yanked back the blankets and Matthew winced. The light was too bright. He wanted his cover back, but this asshole had to ruin it all.

Matthew glared at the guy, but his blood ran cold when he saw those red eyes. They were just like the ones from his dream, knowing him completely and mocking him. He was going to die. Those eyes were going to follow him to, straight to Hell. His body shook, but he wasn't aware of it.

Someone was screaming. The voice was growing louder and louder.

Oh yeah, that was him.


End file.
